The Newcomer
by foxy11814
Summary: While Nick is attending a Christmas party with Natalie, he attempts to save a young woman from a vampire attack. After the unfortunate event, the woman is in desperate need of guidance. Will Nick supply it? And, if he does, will Natalie like it? CH.4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is not part of the "A Father's Truth" and "A Son's Denial" series though I am currently working on the third installment. I decided I wanted to try my wings out on another idea that has been floating around in my head for quite a while. Anyway, this story isn't as focused on Lacroix and Nick's relationship, though it will play a factor. This story is more about Nick and Natalie's relationship._

_Anyway, if you want to see it continued, let me know. I'll post and finish this story up throughout the holiday, so please check periodically!_

_

* * *

_

**The Newcomer**

Nick Knight stood on the edge of the Police Basin Slip looking at Toronto Island as the last glimpses of the sun were going down in the western sky. For years, the various police precincts throughout the city decided to get together on the waterfront for their annual Christmas party. Never mind the fact that the weather was usually very cold; supposedly Commissioner Vetter couldn't resist showing off the view to the few attendees who were not police officers but elected officials. Nick usually didn't attend, but Natalie had insisted this year, saying he needed to get into the Christmas spirit.

"There you are."

Nick heard the voice behind him. He recognized it, so he didn't bother turning around; instead, he continued to peer at the island.

Natalie came to stand beside him, bouncing slightly to get warm, and said, "Everyone is inside. Why are you out here in the cold?"

Nick looked at Natalie as he put an arm around her, even though he knew he wouldn't provide much warmth aside from the extra pressure and his clothes would give. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Natalie sighed and said, "I didn't bring you so you could slip out unnoticed and stand alone in the dark."

"It's hardly dark out here…" he started to answer, but Natalie cut him off.

"You know what I mean! Why are you out here?"

Nick stared back at the island and said, "I don't know. I just have a feeling, like something is going to happen tonight, and I'm not entirely sure if it's good or bad."

Natalie slipped her arm around Nick's waist and said, "It'll be good. Everyone is making merry, and I want you to be a part of that." She started tugging on his waist, and Nick reluctantly let her pull him back towards the building.

"I just don't feel comfortable in there, Nat," he finally whispered.

Their descent into the throngs of partygoers quickly came to a halt just outside the backdoor. "Uncomfortable as in not being in a partying mood, or uncomfortable for vampire reasons," she asked, softly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. All of the above?"

"Are you asking me?"

"It's just that I haven't participated in anything dealing with Christmas since before the Crusades," he explained, getting a faraway look.

____

Nicolas peered down the hall to make sure everyone was sleeping. The last of their guests, along with his mother, were finally going to settle down for the night. He smiled as he heard several doors close.

He slowly and quietly crept through the corridors that led to the kitchen. He stuck his head inside and smiled at Cedany, one of his mother's personal servants, as she helped the others clean up the Christmas dinner they just had. "She's outside in the barn," the elderly woman stated with a knowing smile.

Nicolas felt a rush of heat center in his cheeks and he was sure it was evident to the others in the room. Despite his slight embarrassment, determination entered his eyes as he sped through the kitchen, out the backdoor, and into the nearby barn. "Alianor?" he called into the darkness.

"Up here," a voice answered from the haystack high above his head. Using a nearby ladder, Nicolas climbed to the top and sat beside the blonde beauty waiting for him.

"Cedany told me you'd be here," he whispered, giving her one of his dazzling toothy grins before he kissed her on the cheek.

"The ol' woman is too smart and nosy for her own good," answered Alianor. "Or at least, that's what I overheard your mother saying just this morning."

Nicolas chuckled and replied, "I've heard my mother say that, as well, but I don't know. She seems to, at least, give us her blessings."

Alianor turned sad eyes onto Nicolas. "I do not believe everyone will give such sentiments."

"I do not care."

"You have to," she insisted, looking away. "You are Nicolas de Brabant. So many have their hopes placed on your shoulders. You cannot let them down, especially your mama."

Nicolas sighed and said, "I do have many obligations, but I feel it is my right as a man to decide who I shall wed. Father died many years ago, so I am the head of this household. No one can contradict me."

Alianor smiled, softly. "Then, why do we hide in the barn?"

Nicolas returned the smile and said, "Timing is everything. I want to court you a while longer before we face the burden of disapproval."

Alianor leaned against Nicolas' shoulder, and with more confidence than she felt, she grabbed his hand. Nicolas responded by intertwining their fingers together and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Must you go with Lord DeLabarre in the spring?" she asked. She had wanted to ask for weeks now, ever since Nicolas had told her of his imminent departure.

"Yes," he answered. "It is my duty as a man and knight. But I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"I promise. But that brings me to what I really came out here for."

Alianor sat up and turned to face him. "What's that?"

"I have a present for you. Call it a Christmas present, something to remember me by while I'm gone."

Nicolas handed her something small wrapped in a white cloth tied with a small piece of rope.

Alianor smiled as a small wooden object was revealed. As soon as she inspected it further, she realized it was of two birds, flying through the clouds with their wings slightly touching. One bird had an "A" on its back while the other had an "N." Tears came to eyes as she said, "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"I made it myself," stated Nicolas, proudly. "Do you really like it?"

"Yes," she answered quickly, as she threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. It was the first time she had initiated a kiss. "Merry Christmas," she whispered as she pulled back and glanced at the present.

Nick shook his head to banish the memory away.

"Nick, I asked if there is a specific reason for that!"

He shrugged. "Lacroix isn't big on mortal holidays, and besides, with my…being what I am, it is kind of hypocritical to celebrate something I turned my back on." He closed his eyes briefly to avoid Natalie's gaze and expression at his words.

"You haven't turned your back on anything, Nick," she whispered. "That much is obvious."

Nick took a deep and calming breath, not really believing it was as obvious as she claimed, but said, "Okay, I'll go inside. I'll try to 'make merry,' but no promises."

"That's all I can ask for."

=) =) =)

Nick followed Natalie around as she worked her way to the refreshment table. She poured herself a cup of red punch and handed it to Nick before pouring another. At Nick's grimace, she slipped her arm through his and insisted, "It won't kill you. At least try it and look like you enjoy it. It'll be the only Christmas present I'll ask from you this year."

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Nick sighed. He brought the cup to his mouth, and his nostrils flared as he smelled the fruity concoction. He almost pulled the cup away from his lips until he saw Natalie's insistent look. He poured a little into his mouth and closed his eyes as he forced himself to swallow without spitting the drink back up.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Natalie as she pulled him across the room to Tracy who was standing next to her father and Captain Reese.

"And, speaking of the devil," Reese said, slapping Nick's back as they reached them.

Commissioner Vetter placed the cup he was holding in his right hand in his left, wiped his right hand on his pants leg, and extended it. "Yes, Captain Reese's Golden Boy."

Nick shook it as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

Tracy laughed and said, "He's only kidding. You're his Golden Boy, too."

Commissioner Vetter smiled as he nodded and said, "I really do appreciate you taking my daughter under your wing and taking care of her. I know there have been some unfortunate mishaps in that job, but trust me, I know she is entirely to blame."

"Dad," whined Tracy.

Nick glanced at Tracy and said, "It's no problem. Tracy is a good partner, and I don't have to look after her anymore than I did Schanke." To himself, he thought, "Okay, that might be a little fib." But, he knew his statement had been appreciated as Tracy beamed a smile at him and punched him lightly in the arm as she exclaimed, "Thanks, partner!"

"You're welcome," he answered as he felt a little tingle run down his spine. He glanced quickly at Nat, handed her his cup, and said, "If you could excuse me." He headed to the back of the room and went back outside.

Nat shook her head and sighed.

=) =) =)

Nick glanced at the sky as soon as he walked outside. A moment before, a vampire had been in the vicinity. He no longer felt whoever it was, but his or her aura was still in the area. He walked farther to the water and looked in both directions—he didn't see anything. "Maybe he or she was just passing by," he whispered to himself. He was about to turn around and go back inside when he heard a whimper and someone yell "No!"

Quickly, Nick ran to the side of the building before taking to the air. At the nearby West Pier, he saw a black figure hunched over another. He quickly flew down and grabbed the vampire off the mortal.

"This is none of your concern, de Brabant," the vampire spat, as they saw each other's faces.

Nick looked at the vampire before him and was sure he had never seen him before. "I don't know who you are," he answered, "but you're hunting on my grounds."

"Your grounds?" the vampire laughed.

Nick stood there firmly and stared at the vampire.

"You have no claim here," he spat, walking back toward the woman.

"Regardless of what you believe," answered Nick, cutting him off, "there is no dispute that you were making a kill in the vicinity of multiple humans to witness." He flung his arm, indicating the city behind them. "The Council would not think so highly of it."

The other sneered and replied, "You're a fine one to threaten me with the Council." He rushed forward to grab Nick, but Nick was older and, therefore, faster. He threw the younger one behind him into a tree.

The vampire was dazed but stated, "You win, de Brabant. It doesn't matter. I got what I wanted from her." He glanced back at the heap closer to the water and smiled before zipping away.

Nick watched as the vampire took the air before walking over to the girl. One glance at her pale face told him he had been too late. He shook his head angrily as he thought about the life that had been cut too short. She looked to be in her late-twenties or early-thirties, barely enough time to have really begun living.

Nick bent down beside her, trying to decide what he should do. Should he call it in and let the authorities help her, or should he simply take care of the body himself? Her heart was still beating, but it was slowing significantly. It would be a matter of seconds before it stopped, so there was no means of saving her life. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her, deciding that he at least owed her a proper burial with her family and friends present.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Before he could even dial, he felt the presence of the earlier vampire approaching at a high rate of speed. Nick turned his head and bared his fangs at the intruder before trying to get to his feet. He wasn't quick enough since the vampire had built up his speed from a distance. The vampire slammed into Nick with a sharp tree branch in his hand.

The vampire had been aiming for Nick's heart, but Nick had moved in time to grab the offending wood with his hand. His hand scraped against the unforgiving bark which caused many lacerations as he tried to stop its motion. When he finally succeeded, he ripped the blood-covered stake from the vampire and used it to pierce the attacker's heart. "I warned you," hissed Nick as he drove it deep.

He let the vampire fall, and he looked back at the woman at his feet behind him. "Oh, no," he gasped as he noticed her face had several splotches of blood running down it…and her throat was moving.

=) =) =)

Nick stared at the woman who was lying on several blankets and pillows he had placed before the fire in his loft. "It's done," he mind stated, "There's nothing you can do about it, now. It wasn't your fault."

He had been repeating the same lines to himself since he brought the woman home an hour earlier. There was no way he could call the authorities now, and he couldn't kill her because she hadn't done anything to deserve it, yet. After all, she *was* the victim.

Nick walked back to his couch, sat down, and buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do with her?" he questioned himself. Whether he liked it or not, he realized she was his responsibility. He had killed the vampire responsible for all of this, so the vampire couldn't look after her (Like Nick would have let that happen, anyway), and the slight tingle at the back of his neck told him it wasn't the younger vampire's blood she had swallowed on the pier, anyway…it was his.

"A fledgling," he murmured as he got to his feet and started pacing. He had tried to make a few others in his past, but for the most part, he either took too much blood or if he was successful, he would end up killing them because they were too evil. He didn't have a good track record with fledglings. "Maybe I should kill her now to spare us both the pain," he thought, but as he looked at her, he knew he couldn't. It would be murder, murder without cause, and he was loathed to do it.

He walked back to the woman, feeling through the tenuous bond that they shared that she was about to wake and that she was very hungry. He picked up a bottle of blood off the table, pulled the woman into a sitting position, rested her back against his knee, and poured the blood into her mouth. She came alive, grabbed the bottle, and held it for herself. After draining the bottle, she dropped it to the ground and looked at the only other person in the room.

"Where am I?" she questioned.

"You're in my home," answered Nick. "What is the last thing you remember before waking here?"

The woman brought a hand to her forehead as she pulled away from Nick and tried to remember. "I was taking a stroll on the pier. I wanted to go when there were no crowds, and my friend Lisa told me to go at night even though I wouldn't be able to see anything, so I went a little before sundown." She shrugged and then pulled her legs up to her chest to wrap her arms around them. "I remember staring at the high-boats when a man—but he wasn't a man—grabbed me. I ran…but he caught up with me." She reached for her throat and felt the two little holes that had not healed, yet.

She turned fearful eyes to Nick as he stood and walked a short distance away from her.

"I don't remember seeing much after that, but I remember your voice. You told him he was hunting on your grounds, and I knew you started fighting shortly after that. I could hear the struggle." She put her forehead on her knees and cried, "I feel so strange. What is happening to me? Why aren't I in the hospital?"

Nick knelt beside the woman and touched her shoulder softly. "It's hard to explain. You probably won't believe me at first, but the truth will become apparent soon enough."

She lifted her head and stared at him desperately. "And, what truth is that?"

With a deep breath, Nick answered, "You were bitten by a vampire…and that is what you now are."

=) =) =)

Nick didn't expect the laughter that erupted from the woman, but he knew she was hardly joyous or finding the situation amusing.

When the laughter was finally tempered, she wiped her eyes, taking no note of the blood now on her hands, and said, "You've got to be kidding me."

Nick stood back up and answered, "I'm afraid it's true. You're a vampire…and so am I."

The woman continued to stare at Nick as he opened his mouth and showed her his fangs. She immediately gasped and closed her eyes. "A Halloween toy," she shouted to herself. When she reopened her eyes, she gasped again as she looked into Nick's eerily glowing green eyes.

"These aren't toys, and neither are yours," he replied as he watched her bring her fingers to her mouth and touch the fangs now present.

"Oh, my God," she whispered. As she continued to touch her fangs, she suddenly doubled over in pain and laid on the ground clutching her stomach. "What's happening?" she yelled.

Nick ran to the refrigerator and grabbed another bottle of blood. "Here," he answered, carrying it to her. "You need more blood. The vampire who attacked you drained your body."

Nick watched vigilantly as she once again sat up and emptied the bottle. She handed it to him and then rubbed her stomach. "It helped, but something's not right. That's not quite…what I wanted," she whispered.

"It's cow's blood," he answered. He knew the conversation was inevitable, so he decided to have it now. "I think you currently desire human blood, but I don't drink it. I was hoping you…" He was cut off from his asking her to join him in this diet.

"Will I always feel this horrible if I drink cow's blood?" she cried. "I feel so empty."

"Empty?" he questioned. Cow may not soothe his cravings, but it did stop the immediate hunger. "What do you mean?"

The woman cried and replied, "I feel dead inside. I feel…" She waved her arms, not knowing how to explain it.

And, suddenly, Nick knew. Even though she could live without it, he knew what she wanted—she only received a small amount of his blood when she was brought across. His blood was not coursing through her body in this early stage. Even though she could feel him as her master (though she probably couldn't give it a name), he had not bitten her and his blood was not there to comfort her, to allow her to feel something, anything. Cow did not provide many feelings to help her cope with this problem.

He sat beside her on the floor and tried to decide what he should do. She could live without it, but it would be a torturous and miserable way to begin her new life as a vampire, especially since things definitely didn't get any better. His decision made, he offered her his wrist.

She looked at him confusedly. "What?" she questioned.

"Bite me in the wrist," he explained. "Drink from me. See if that helps."

The woman looked at the wrist before her, took it, and brought it to her lips, but quickly shook her head before she bit. "I can't do this," she stated.

"It is our way," replied Nick, shocked at hearing himself say something Lacroix had said to him constantly in their beginning years together.

She looked back at his wrist and once again brought it to her mouth. She breathed deeply through her nose to prepare herself and marveled at the smell that suddenly overwhelmed her. She knew what it was—it was his blood, and it was what she was craving. She looked into the man's eyes as she bit into his wrist.

Both vampires immediately closed their eyes at the intimacy of the feeding. She instantly felt unbelievably warm and protected, and she recognized it was because of this man that she felt that way. She could read some of his inner thoughts, but most were rushing by too quickly for her to comprehend: She knew he was worried about teaching her properly and being able to have a "fledgling"—whatever that was—in this life. Just as she was about to release his wrist, she caught a glimpse of a feeling that warmed her even more. He was enjoying the bite, even though he felt like he shouldn't. She pulled her teeth out of his wrist and licked the wounds until they stopped oozing. She was surprised to see when he pulled his wrist away from her that the wounds were already healed.

"My name is Nick," he said suddenly. "What's yours?"

She smiled shyly and replied, "Ashley."

___

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed it thus far!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those who responded. I'm glad someone is interested in this story. This chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, but I didn't have a lot of time during the day. Regardless, I hope you enjoy._

_Now, without further ado, let's get back to the story:_

**The Newcomer Chapter 2**

Natalie closed her car door with an angry slam and then winced as she realized destroying her own belongings wouldn't really make her feel any better. She glanced up at the top story of Nick's warehouse and saw that the lights were on. He was home.

She entered the building and the lift while trying to convince herself that he'd have a good reason for leaving the party early and, more importantly, not telling her where he was going and why. She waited patiently as the lift stopped on the top floor and breathed deeply when she pulled open the huge sliding door.

Nick stood in the middle of his living room, staring at her before briefly glancing to his bedroom door upstairs.

"Seeking refuge?" asked Natalie, indicating his bedroom door with her left hand.

"No," he answered simply.

Natalie set down her purse on the kitchen table and made her way over to Nick, who hadn't moved a muscle since she entered. "Well?" she prompted.

"Well," repeated Nick, absentmindedly, once again looking at his bedroom door, then sighing with relief when he heard the shower start. It was then that he noticed Natalie was looking at him like he had grown a second head. "What?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," stated Natalie, brushing past him and flopping down on the couch. "I guess you're so used to running off on me all the time that now you don't even feel like you owe me an explanation."

"Running off…" he started to question. His eyes widened as he remembered the Christmas party. It seemed like days ago. He quickly took the seat beside Natalie and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, Natalie. It was not my intention to leave you and forget about the party."

"You forgot about the party?" Natalie asked, incredulously. "That's a mighty hard accomplishment considering how well you remember everything else throughout the years."

"I had more pressing concerns," he insisted, glancing again at his bedroom door.

Natalie turned to stare at his door again and then leveled him with a stare. "Is someone upstairs, Nick?"

Nick swallowed and nodded, cautiously.

"Who?" she asked, curiously. "Is this person why you 'forgot' about the party?"

"Sort of," he answered, honestly. "I went outside because I felt a vampire in the vicinity of the party. I didn't want one of us hanging around—a party is always an easy place to select a prey."

Natalie raised an eyebrow in question. "So, you decided to bring the vampire home and offer him bovine instead?"

"Not exactly."

Natalie waited patiently. She knew from experience that he would tell her—he was merely trying to figure out how.

Nick shook his head and finally stated, "A vampire was attacking a woman on West Pier. I killed the vampire, and the woman is the one upstairs," he answered finally.

Natalie's eyes widened. "I can see why you forgot about the party." She glanced back toward his bedroom as she asked, "And, she's okay? She doesn't need to go to the hospital?"

"I couldn't take her to the hospital even if I wanted to," he answered vaguely.

Natalie jumped up from the couch and said, "Nick, even if the vampire bite is hard to conceal, you can't let someone die! We can come up with something to tell the doctors. We always do." She quickly walked around the couch and headed for the stairs.

Nick was instantly in front of her on the stairs.

Natalie let out a small squeak of surprise. "Nick!" she admonished, "I thought I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry, just don't go upstairs!" he practically yelled, before trying to calm himself down.

Natalie backed up slightly and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"I'm not sure how she will react, yet. I don't want what happened with Rich…" He ceased his words when he realized he was about to bring up Natalie's painful memory of her brother Richie and Richie's brief life as a vampire.

Natalie gasped, already knowing what he was going to say. "She turned," she stated, more than questioned.

Nick nodded.

Natalie walked back to the couch and sat down, turning the revelations over in her mind. When Nick took his seat beside her again, she turned to him and stated, "I don't understand. If the vampire was turning her, why did you kill him? How do you know she didn't want it? And, even if she didn't, obviously, you were late in the process and now we have to figure out what to do with her."

Nick turned his eyes away from her. "He wasn't trying to bring her across. There was a fight…blood was spilt, and she swallowed some." He turned back to look at Natalie and grabbed one her hands and held it in his.

"I can't imagine what she must be going through," she stated, looking back upstairs. "From what you've told me, being a newborn fledgling is rough, especially on those whose master isn't close. For you to have killed him…" She shook her head.

"Her master isn't dead," Nick said, gravely.

Natalie shot her head up. "I thought you said you killed him."

"Oh, I killed the vampire who attacked her," he explained. He squeezed Natalie's hand and whispered, "Nat, the blood she swallowed—accidentally, mind you—was…mine."

=) =) =)

Ashley stepped out of the shower and heard a female's voice scream, _"Yours?"_

She grabbed a towel, started drying herself, walked through the connecting door to Nick's bedroom, and went to the dresser to find something suitable to wear for the night.

"_How is that possible?" _

Ashley shook her head as she heard the woman downstairs continue to bombard Nick. She took a deep breath as she selected a pair of silk pajamas to wear. "A girlfriend," she whispered. "It figures."

She quickly got dressed and figured she might as well make an appearance to introduce herself. She flung the door open and stepped to the railing. "Nick," she stated, getting his attention.

Nick immediately rose from his seat on the couch and stood where he blocked her eyesight of the woman behind him. "Ashley," he answered, slowly. "I would like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine."

Ashley could tell something was bothering him, but she wasn't sure what. She worked her way around to the staircase and walked down slowly. Once she reached Nick, he slipped a hand over her elbow and led her to the woman who stood by the couch watching them silently. He didn't let go.

"Nat, this is Ashley Durant," Nick said softly. "Ashley, this is Natalie Lambert. She's my…doctor."

Natalie glanced at Nick quickly at his introduction before extending her hand to Ashley. "Nice to meet you, Ashley, despite the rather unfortunate circumstances," she said.

Ashley lifted her free arm to meet Natalie's when she suddenly caught a whiff of a potent smell in the air caused by Natalie's arm movements. Her stomach immediately quivered, she felt something happening to her eyes, and, suddenly, she was seeing red. She quickly fixed her stare on Natalie's neck and heard a heartbeat fill the air. Having the foresight of knowing what she was about to do, she screamed, "Nick!"

Instantly, Nick stepped between the two women and wrapped his arms around Ashley and held her head against his shoulder. Ashley breathed deeply and turned her face to bury it into his neck.

Nick turned them, so he could look at Natalie.

Natalie's jaw was wide open, but before Nick could explain, she turned and grabbed her purse.

"Nat," Nick began.

"I know," she said, flinging her arms and heading to the door. "She's not ready to face mortals, yet." She turned around once she reached the lift and looked at Nick. Ashley was still in his arms with her face pressed tightly to Nick's neck. Natalie closed her eyes briefly to fight the pure wave of jealousy that washed over her. "You wouldn't want what happened to her to happen to you," she chastised herself silently. She stared back at the vampires as Ashley visibly tightened her hold on Nick's waist. She shook her head and said, "Call me when you can" before walking into the lift.

=) =) =)

_Like I said, shorter than I would have liked, but I hope you enjoyed it, anyway._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Newcomer Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry," whispered Ashley, as she pulled her fangs from Nick's neck. He had insisted that she drink from him before heading out. After the incident with Natalie, Nick thought it was imperative for her to have a ready supply of human blood at all times since bovine hadn't curved her cravings much, and he simply didn't have any at this time. He had stated that they had to go out into public to get it and he didn't want to leave her alone in his loft.

"It's okay," answered Nick, softly, as he stepped back from her and went to the table behind his couch to grab his keys.

Ashley, feeling as though an explanation was warranted, stated, "I don't know what came over me. I was fine until I smelled her. I didn't mean to…"

Nick cut her off. "It's okay." At her disbelieving stare, he added, "Really. I didn't know exactly what your reaction would be to a human this early after turning, but I must admit I'm certainly not surprised." He paused for a brief moment and then said, "Well, I am slightly surprised that you didn't simply try to feed from her. You called for me." He smiled to calm her and whispered, "That's promising."

Ashley returned the smile and said, "I don't know. Maybe it's from your blood. The more it settles, the more I can comprehend. I know you don't want to kill anymore and that refraining from human blood might be a cure…"

"Or so Natalie says," they both stated at the same time, both grinning.

"Well," Ashley stated, heading for the lift as Nick started walking towards her, "where are we going?"

"The Raven," he replied.

Ashley paused, and then stated, "I think I've heard of that place before…Oh, yes, it's a nightclub. I remember reading about it in a nightlife brochure for Toronto."

Nick nodded and answered the coming question before it was asked. "The Raven is a haven for vampires, and it provides entertainment and blood for our kind. We'll get you a fresh supply of blood there."

=) =) =)

Lucien Lacroix sat at the corner of the bar, looking out over the many patrons socializing the night away. He sipped calmly as he felt his son approach and was actually looking forward to the visit. Over the last few hours, he had felt such strange emotions coming from his child, and he was unsure of how to interpret them: At first he felt apprehension, then anger, then sadness, then shock, then uncertainty, then arousal, then confusion, and now…a desire to…nurture?

It didn't make any sense. He sipped from his glass once more as he felt his son enter the club. He watched with interest as his son grabbed a lady's hand behind him to guide her down the small steps to the bar floor. They immediately walked to the other end of the bar where Nick ordered a drink. Human blood, Lacroix knew from the bottle the bartender grabbed. Once obtained, Nick handed it to the lady and spoke to her briefly before heading his way.

"Lacroix," Nick stated in greeting as he reached the elder vampire.

"Nicholas," he replied with a small nod.

As the vampires' eyes met, with an upturn of his lips, Lacroix looked away from his son, over his shoulder, to the woman he had brought with him.

Nick knew Lacroix wanted an explanation, but he didn't want to provide it. He closed his eyes tightly before opening them to demand, "I need two, possibly three, if you can manage them, cases of blood before sunrise."

Lacroix turned startled eyes back to his son at his abruptness and answered, "You know as well as I do, Nicholas, that I am not a butcher. I will not provide you with cow's blood. You will only…"

Nick cut him off. "I'm not talking about bovine, Lacroix. I need two to three cases of *human*"—he quieted when he realized he was speaking loudly and went back to talking quietly—"human blood by sunrise."

Lacroix leaned back against the bar and eyed his son suspiciously before turning his attention back to the lady that accompanied him inside. "And, may I assume it is for the young lady you have escorted here tonight."

"You may," Nick replied, exasperatedly.

"I do not know her," stated Lacroix, firmly. "Despite this distance, I can tell she's very young. How do you know her, Nicholas?"

"Does it matter?" Nick all but yelled. "Are you going to help me?"

"I will help you," he replied, "but first, introduce us."

"No."

Lacroix looked at his child and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want her exposed to this kind of life. Because I don't want her contaminated…" Nick closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"By me?" questioned Lacroix. Before Nick could answer, he stated, "Well, it seems as if I'm not going to be allowed the pleasure, anyway."

Nick opened his eyes. "What?"

Lacroix pointed at the same instant that Nick felt panic coming from his link with Ashley. Lacroix felt it through Nick, too, and widened his eyes in surprise.

Nick practically flew across the bar as two older fledglings surrounded Ashley and was trying to grab her in areas she clearly did not desire. When he reached the scene, Nick growled menacing and grabbed the hand of the boy closest to him. The other widened his eyes in shock and ran as quickly as he could. Nick turned Ashley's would-be assailant so he could stare him in the eyes. Nick knew his eyes were glowing a bright red, but he couldn't stop himself. He was outraged; he was angry. "How dare he touch her!" his beast yelled. Nick felt his fangs protrude, and it was like a splash of cold water to his face. Though still angry, he took a deep breath to try to calm down.

"What do you think you were doing?" he snapped, feeling his anger rising again at his own question.

The boy, whose master was obviously nowhere nearby, trembled and stuttered, "N-nothing, sir."

Nick tightened the pressure on the boy's hand, and in response, the boy dropped to his knees, clearly in pain.

"Please," he yelled.

"Maybe next time you will think before deciding to play with someone else's fledgling," hissed Nick.

"Yes!" the boy cried.

Feeling the desire—no *need*—to make a statement here to the Community while he had their attention, he quickly snapped the boy's wrist and stated menacingly, "Do NOT touch her again." He quickly turned his eyes back to their normal shade of blue before looking around the bar at everyone—humans and vampires alike—to make sure they knew the demand was not merely for him but for everyone.

When his eyes finally met Lacroix's, who was standing directly behind him, he shook himself out of the moment and wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulders. "Let's go," he whispered.

As Ashley nodded, Lacroix whispered to Nick, "Don't leave quite yet. I need to get your blood. Go to my office."

As Nick led Ashley through the crowd, Lacroix, despite his being shocked, smiled with pride.

=) =) =)

"I'm so sorry," cried Ashley as they slipped into an office directly off of the bar room. She shook her head and continued, "God, I'm saying that so much tonight." She dropped onto a nearby couch and leaned her head back against its cushions.

"It's okay—it's not your fault; it's mine," whispered Nick, already hating what he had done out there. He sat beside Ashley as he brushed her hair away from her face with his fingers. Nick was sure she was drifting off to sleep when he felt someone approaching.

Lacroix entered and shut the door. Walking over to the couch, Lacroix studied the woman before turning his eyes to Nicholas. "You shouldn't have brought her out so soon after… her conversion. She's exhausted and needs rest."

Nick sighed, removing his fingers from Ashley's hair, and stated, "I know, but I didn't want to leave her alone. The last time I did that with a fledgling, he went on a killing rampage."

Lacroix looked confused for a second before a look of realization came upon him. "I had heard from Janette that you brought someone across while I was…indisposed. What happened?"

Nick shook his head. "The same old story. He couldn't control his urges, and I wasn't a very good master. I knew there would be problems, but I did it, anyway, for Natalie."

"For Doctor Lambert?" questioned Lacroix with surprise.

Nick met his eyes and said, "It doesn't matter. He's dead and it's over, but this..." he indicated Ashley and himself, "is just beginning. I don't want to make the same mistakes with Ashley."

Lacroix folded his arms behind his back and faced away from his son. "I can understand not wanting the same outcome as all your other attempts, but I must admit, Nicholas, I am surprised you have tried again in the first place. I thought you wanted nothing more to do with **us**. For you to have created a fledgling means you will be giving all that up, as you must have just noticed out there." He turned back around to look at his son. "Maybe now you understand the feelings I have in regards to you. Maybe now you understand my actions. You wish to protect this Ashley, yes? You were overcome with rage when you sensed she was in danger. You knew you would do **anything **to protect her from others and even herself."

Nick simply looked away and stated, "I don't need a lecture right now, Lacroix. Let's just say it was not my intent to bring her across, but it happened, and leave it at that."

A knock at the office door interrupted Lacroix's response. "Your blood, I presume," he said, walking over to open the door.

When he opened the door, he commanded, "Put it in the trunk of my son's vehicle." He reached in his pocket and pulled a key off his keychain.

Nick stood abruptly as he barked, "You have a key to my Caddy!"

Lacroix simply chuckled.

=) =) =)

Natalie set her phone back into the cradle after getting no response at Nick's loft. She shook her head as she contemplated what he was possibly doing.

Nick had a fledgling, a female fledgling. The concept was almost too unbelievable for her to wrap her mind around. Oh, she could tell from Nick's expression tonight that he didn't mean for any of it to happen, but it did. Denial from either of them would not solve the situation.

"And, really, what situation is there to solve?" she questioned herself. "She is Nick's fledgling, and obviously, he intends to care for her. What other choice does he have?"

She stood and went into her kitchen to grab a tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer.

"It just isn't fair," she stated to Sydney, who just jumped onto a barstool next to her kitchen counter and then jumped onto the counter. "This is going to change so much in our lives. Obviously, she's going to be there when I come over now. Will Nick even want to have our movie nights anymore? Will she be there if we do?"

Natalie shook her head, because she knew what it all boiled down to: she was insanely jealous of Ashley. Natalie had known Nick for years, and Ashley **just **met Nick and already she had gotten a lot closer to Nick physically than Natalie ever had. Oh, sure, Nick had hugged and kissed Natalie in the past, but she had never been allowed to burrow her face into his shoulder or neck. Even though they never discussed it, she knew the action would probably be very tempting and erotic for a vampire, especially if it was done by a human. She understood; she really did. But just to see Ashley in that position and to not have Nick turn her away made her wish it was her in his arms.

Was that so wrong? Was it wrong of her to hope Nick would find someone else who was willing to take the young fledgling in? Was it wrong?

She knew it probably was, but that knowledge didn't stop her from feeling the way that she did.

=) =) =)

"Bring your fledgling upstairs, Nicholas," stated Lacroix, leading to a staircase on the other side of a door in his office. "It's almost sunrise, and you shouldn't risk any exposure. She's too young. Besides, you're both tired. I can feel it."

Nick stood obstinately at the door, leading back out to the club. He was still incensed at learning Lacroix had a key to his Caddy, and the elder vampire had refused to tell him how and why he had it. He felt like defying his master, but unfortunately, he saw a lot of sense in his words. In the amount of time it took to argue with his master, he had lost the few minutes he needed to get Ashley back to his loft safely. He knew she would sleep hard since it would be her first rest since being brought across, and even if she were burning alive in his backseat, she wouldn't move, so he couldn't risk it. He didn't want her disfigured or harmed in any way.

"Fine," he stated when he noticed Lacroix was silently watching him at the other door. "But she's sleeping in my bedroom, and I want no interference from you."

"Of course," said Lacroix, waving a hand up the stairs. "I believe I am the one to have taught you that masters have complete authority over their fledglings and that outside interference is not tolerated by the Council."

Nick nodded, though still quite aware that Lacroix didn't really care what the Council thought and simply quoted their doctrine whenever it suited his purposes. If Lacroix thought it was in his best interest to interfere with Ashley, he knew Lacroix would do it, which is why Ashley would be with him for the day, instead of in Janette's room.

Nick walked over to the couch and scooped Ashley up into his arms. As suspected, she didn't awaken. She merely shifted into a comfortable position, resting her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick quickly walked through the door and up the stairs as Lacroix quickly followed. He went inside his bedroom and turned to look at Lacroix.

Following the silent request, Lacroix walked to the bed and turned back the covers. Nick laid her down before untying her shoes. "I'm sure Janette has something she could wear," stated Lacroix, clearly getting ready to go into the adjoining bedroom.

"No," stated Nick, "I remember what kind of things Janette wears to bed. Besides, we are not going to violate Ashley's privacy by undressing her without her knowledge."

"She is your fledgling, your child," stated Lacroix, firmly. "Whatever you do to her will not be a violation of any kind, whatsoever."

"Then, I do not wish to see her exposed," snapped Nick. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Forgive me, I just…"

Lacroix laid a hand on Nick's shoulder and squeezed. "Very well, Nicholas, but you must step forward and claim your role as her master. You must teach her how to survive and how to use the gifts you have given her. In order to do this, you must be strong with her. You know that. I simply do not want this to be harder on you than it has to be."

Nick sighed and whispered, "I know. I will."

Lacroix nodded, brushed his fingers across Nicholas' cheeks, and walked from the room. As he shut the door, he couldn't help but grin. "I just may fully regain my son sooner than I had expected," he thought to himself, and the thought pleased him very much.

=) =) =)

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lacroix was a little more involved in this chapter than Natalie was, but don't worry, that won't be __**too**__ recurrent, though Lacroix will have his "subplot" in this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Newcomer Chapter 4**

Nick stood in the center of his room in Lacroix's apartment and stared at a portion of the bare wall before him. Much had happened in less than a twelve-hour period, and he hadn't been able to really slow down to think about it since Ashley had awoken after being bitten. And time to think was precisely what he needed the most right now.

Of two things he was certain: One, even though he hadn't tasted a bit of Ashley's blood and didn't know much about her, yet, he liked her. And, two, she was going to change his life immensely. For the better or worse remained to be seen. There was so much potential for things to go badly that he was almost frightened. It was, after all, the story of his life. Nothing had ever come easily, and it always seemed like the worst things happened to him, especially when it came to the fairer sex.

_Nicolas crept back through the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief to see that the servants—most importantly, Cedany—were no longer present. He stepped into the corridor that led back to his rooms when he heard a voice behind him. "And, where have you been, Nicolas?"_

"_Mama!" he exclaimed and whirling around to see his mother with a goblet in hand. "I didn't know you were still up."_

"_I was restless after all the festivities," she replied._

_He walked over to her and said, "I was, too. I decided to take a walk in the fresh air." He extended his arm and she took it as they walked back toward their bedchambers._

"_Did you have a good time today?" she asked. "I know Fleur did. She absolutely adored the necklace you gave her. She's been showing it to everyone who walks within ten feet of her. She loves you so."_

_Nicolas smiled and said, "And, I love her. Yes, I had a good time, today. I only wish Papa was still here to have enjoyed it with us."_

"_As do I."_

_At that moment, a noise of something being dropped was heard behind them. Both turned around to see Alianor picking up the gift Nicolas had given her in the barn._

"_She just came out of the kitchen. Were you outside with her?"_

_Nicolas turned weary eyes to his mother and sighed when he saw her stern look. _

A soft knock on the door shook him from his reverie. He opened the door to glare at Lacroix who said, "She'll be sleeping for hours. I think we should talk before we settle down for the day."

Nick continued to glare and replied, "And, what if I don't want to talk?"

"Then, listen. My, my, Nicholas, how ungrateful you are to your host who has given you and your child shelter from the daylight. I think a small chat is the least you could do to repay an act of kindness."

Nick huffed and replied, "And, you forget, Lacroix, that I know you. Your acts of kindness always benefit you in some form or fashion."

"Nevertheless, it's the least you can do. Come before we disturb your progeny." Lacroix left the door and didn't turn around to see if he was coming.

Nick sighed, walked out to follow him, and closed the door.

=) =) =)

Nick walked into the living room and smirked at the two glasses of blood already poured sitting on the table in front of the couch. "You obviously knew I would come," he stated.

Lacroix nodded as he sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "I can always count on you to do the right thing, my son," replied Lacroix, sarcastically.

Nick sneered but came to the couch, took the glass, and sat an arm's length away from Lacroix on the couch. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I think the topic is obvious," said Lacroix, lightly waving his arm toward the bedroom where Ashley was sleeping.

Nick looked up at the ceiling as he shook his head.

"You do not have to talk, Nicholas," stated Lacroix, picking up on his child's reluctance to discuss anything dealing with Ashley. "I simply wish to give you some advice based on your prior failures."

Finally, Nick turned his head to look at Lacroix. He gave him his undivided attention.

Lacroix looked straight ahead and said, "All your…children are either dead, or they scorn you."

Nick flinched at the observation but said nothing, because he knew the words were true.

Lacroix continued, "Part of the problem, mon fils, is that you are reluctant to claim your role as master. You prefer to be a friend who merely gives advice. This won't do with fledglings, Nicholas. Fledglings are so overwhelmed with the changes they are experiencing that their reason is temporarily on hiatus; sometimes it's gone forever. You had a relatively easy time adjusting because I kept a tight rein on you. Masters must claim their role over their fledglings and bend the fledglings' will to their own. I know you now hate seeking dominance over others, but it is essential to keep your fledgling safe and to make sure she does as you desire. I know you would like to think fledglings have the ability to choose to do right or wrong like you do, but they can't. Their inhibitions are no longer present and the temptation to simply do what comes to mind is too strong. The master becomes their voice of reason until their own returns, if it ever does."

Nick continued to simply stare at him, but Lacroix noticed Nicholas was rubbing his right thumb over his left palm continuously. It was a nervous habit he had when he was contemplating something that he wasn't quite comfortable with. Looking away with a small smile to himself, he said, "Just think about it, Nicholas."

Nick gave a curt nod before standing and stating, "I will."

=) =) =)

Nick returned to his bedroom and watched Ashley as she continued to sleep. He knew hard times were possibly ahead. Once she awoke, her change would become more apparent through her actions and words. When someone is brought across, his or her system is in too much shock to really comprehend what is happening to them at first, but after they get enough rest, the vampire makes his or her appearance.

He wondered what changes he would see in Ashley. He also contemplated if he should take Lacroix's advice to heart and take his role as her master. He hated the thought of being anything like Lacroix, but some of what Lacroix had said made sense. Being Ashley's voice of reason during a difficult time couldn't hurt. It's the possibility of having to force her to do as he wished that he didn't like. As her master, he could will her to do as he desired. He had experienced it a few times with Lacroix, and it wasn't something he wished to do to others. But if it meant she had a chance to live a productive life, he could do it. Who's to say he would ever have to do it, anyway?

Nick lay down on the bed beside Ashley but did not get under the covers. He would continue to give her privacy and treat her with respect despite his being her master. He also decided to give Lacroix's way a try with a few modifications.

=) =) =)

Everything was utterly perfect: she was warm, relaxed, and content. Nothing would please her more than to stay in bed all day, which is why she refused to open her eyes. The past twenty-four hours had been trying, but she was okay, now, and she refused to open her eyes to see if it had all been a dream. The only problem was the slight contraction of her stomach, letting her know she was hungry. She rubbed it as the feeling became more intense until finally she knew she couldn't hold out any longer. She flipped the covers from her body and raced out the door. Barely recognizing her surroundings as they turned red and feeling her fangs slip down, she knew with sudden clarity that the recent events were not a dream, but she could hardly care at that moment. She ran down the hall until the kitchen, and more importantly, the refrigerator came into view.

She ran to the appliance and nearly ripped the door off its hinges trying to get inside. She picked up the first green bottle she saw and popped the cork when she heard a voice state strongly, "No."

She whirled around with a hiss to see who had spoken, but no one was there. Believing the voice to have been her imagination, she raised the bottle to her lips.

"I said, 'No!'"

Ashley widened her eyes as she pulled the bottle away from her mouth. She glanced around the apartment but didn't see anyone. She swallowed the lump in her throat nervously before replying hastily, "But I'm hungry."

Suddenly, she heard a whooshing sound and Nick was beside her. She nearly dropped the bottle she was holding but Nick grabbed it and her hand to hold it steady. "This is cut with wine," he stated. "You must consume nothing but pure blood until you are a little older."

Nick pulled the bottle from her grasp, returned it to its place within the refrigerator, and grabbed another from the bottom shelf. As Nick handed her the bottle, he smiled when Ashley met his gaze. "Notice the label. These are for you."

Ashley almost tore her eyes from Nick to look at the label and drain the bottle quickly when she suddenly realized something. His lips…they weren't moving! "Are you some kind of ventriloquist?" she asked, loudly. Her expression was one of shock and, perhaps, annoyance.

Nick smiled and answered again without moving his lips. "No."

"Then…" Ashley trailed off, flapping her arms wildly at her sides. She knew he had to be messing with her, and after everything she had been through, she didn't like it one bit.

"Let me ask you a question," continued Nick. "Do you really hear me right now? Are you hearing me with your ears?"

"Of course, I am," stated Ashley, now clearly annoyed. "How else could I possibly hear you?"

"You tell me," he replied, silently.

Ashley paused as she stared into Nick's eyes once more. "Say something again," she whispered as she forgot about her hunger and her eyes turned brown.

"Pay attention to _what_ is hearing me," he responded.

Ashley's jaw dropped. "You're in my head!" she exclaimed. "I don't hear you with my ears at all. It's like you're—I don't know—speaking to me telepathically or something." Ashley suddenly smiled, and Nick couldn't help but grin back.

"An adequate description," he stated finally using his mouth.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

Nick placed a finger on Ashley's lips and said, "First, we eat breakfast, then, we'll talk."

"Sounds fair enough." She grabbed a pair of glasses from the cupboard and asked, "Will you be drinking from my bottle?"

"Sure," he replied, smiling as she practically raced to the table and poured them each a glass. "You seem to be in a hurry." He watched her down a glass quickly and refill hers.

She sat down facing Nick as he sat and answered, "Uh, I'm hungry." At Nick's teasing smile, she continued, "And, I actually feel happy. I feel better than I have in years, and I must admit you have intrigued me this morning. You're lucky I'm not bouncing off the walls."

Nick nodded and stated, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because that will make this conversation a lot easier."

Ashley stayed silent as she waited for Nick to continue.

"The easiest answer I can give you as to how I am able to speak to you telepathically—as you put it—is that I'm your master." He watched as Ashley's brows climbed toward her hairline. "I am not the vampire that bit you, but I am the vampire whose blood you ingested when you were brought across. That blood has forged a bond between us, and that bond can do many things."

"So, I can talk to you telepathically, too?" she questioned.

"With some practice, yes."

"What else can it do?"

Nick sighed, and that worried her. "It can serve as a beacon. I can always find you, especially when you're in trouble. You can use it to find me, if I allow it. I can use it to help you control yourself…let's just say, if the vampire ever gets out of control..." Nick paused and waited for what he was saying to sink through.

She stared at Nick and whispered, "Sounds pretty incredible."

Startled that nothing else was asked or stated, he replied, cautiously, "It is."

Ashley suddenly laughed and shook her head, clearly surprised at the news. "So," she asked with a smile, "are you going to teach me how to speak to you telepathically?"

Nick didn't smile back as he replied, "As your master, I will be teaching you to do a great deal of things, and speaking to me telepathically is one of the smaller lessons."

=) =) =)

As soon as Nick got Ashley home from the Raven, he called into work to tell Tracy and Captain Reese he wouldn't be in because he was feeling ill. He was tempted to call Natalie but knew she would know the real reason for his absence and he didn't know how she would take it.

He wasn't naïve. He saw the way she looked at him when he had to pull Ashley into his arms to prevent the fledgling from biting her. She was scared Ashley was going to come between them and their relationship. He sat down at his piano and started hitting random keys as he continued to contemplate Natalie's feelings. Surely, she didn't view Ashley as some kind of threat. Ashley may be his daughter, now, and she would take up a lot of his time, but Natalie knew he'd still make time for her as he always had, right?

He looked back at the phone and knew he had to address the issue. He picked up the phone and dialed the morgue.

=) =) =)

"Natalie's Bed and Breakfast," answered Nat as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, you," Nick said, smiling at the use of one of her frequent greetings on the job.

"Hey, yourself," she greeted happily, even though she wondered why he was calling instead of visiting. He usually did the latter if he had to speak with her on a work night. "What's up?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to call to let you know I wouldn't be into work tonight. You know, I…didn't want you to worry," he explained.

Natalie's eyes furrowed. "Is there a reason to worry? Why are you not coming in?"

"Nothing's wrong," he rushed to assure her. "I just didn't feel comfortable leaving Ashley alone right now. I'll probably call out the next couple of nights, as well. I want to teach her a few things before I leave her here alone."

"So, Ashley is still at your place?" She knew the answer long before she even asked it, but she felt as though she should express her discontent somehow, even if it was subtle.

Nick picked up on her meaning and seeing his opening, he whispered, "She's my fledgling, Nat. She's my responsibility. I can't risk her killing someone else or even herself. I couldn't bear making the same mistake again."

Natalie blinked back tears as Nick referred to her brother. "I understand," she whispered back. "I just wish things could stay the same."

Nick glanced at Ashley who was now coming downstairs from his bedroom after taking a shower. "So do I, and I will do my best to make sure the change isn't too drastic."

"It already is."

Nick paused and asked, "Why don't you come over after the shift? We could watch a movie. I'll send Ashley upstairs, and it'll be just me and you, like old times."

Natalie smiled. "We can't banish her to the bedroom, Nick. That would be rude and very inconsiderate of us."

"She'll probably be sleeping by that time, anyway," he reasoned.

Natalie's smile widened. "Okay, I'll come over, but we're not sending her to bed. If she's tired and goes to bed, great, but I don't want to be the reason you run her off."

Nick smiled as he replied, "Sometimes I don't know why you put up with us ol' vampires."

Natalie laughed and replied, "Well, I only put up with one, but I suppose you can persuade me to put up with two. In any case, I have to go. The customers are starting to pile up and are getting quite angry."

Nick laughed, as well, and said, "Well, don't let me get you into trouble. Just get here as soon as you can."

"I will. Bye, Nick."

"Bye, Nat."

As Nick hung up the phone, Ashley teased, "So, I'm to be asleep by the time Nat comes over."

Nick nodded and reasoned, "Well, tonight will be your first night of lessons, and I guarantee by the time **Natalie** comes by, you won't be able to stay awake even if you tried."


End file.
